


whirlwinds

by heyleliana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, back on my bs, лапслок как обычно, лежит на фикбуке уже 2 месяца, непонятно для кого сюда выкладываю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: доён живет не моментом, а страданиями.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	whirlwinds

доён не уверен, что поступает правильно.

доён вообще редко когда уверен в себе и своих поступках, но успешно маскирует свое сомнение под то, что джонни называет некоторой высокомерностью и отстраненностью. юта называет это иначе. юта говорит, что доён, во-первых, идиот, во-вторых, цундере (доёну пришлось гуглить, потому что юта объяснять отказался и с усмешкой наблюдал, как вытягивается лицо доёна в процессе познания новых терминов), а в-третьих, доён, расслабься, живи моментом, живи настоящим.  
доён живет не моментом, а страданиями. на роль страданий приходятся разные вещи: курсовая, потерянный где-то в метро кошелек, разбитый экран телефона, то, как юта поправляет за ухо отросшую челку, мигрень перед дождем, мигрень, потому что они с ютой опять не рассчитали, сколько могут выпить, конспекты на тысячу страниц, неудачное расписание в новом семестре, юта накамото.

он знает юту курса где-то со второго - их обоих какими-то ветрами занесло на межуниверситетские соревнования, и доён в очереди за водой долго жаловался, что не хочет ни за кого болеть на трибунах, потому что это глупо, бессмысленно и вообще пустая трата времени. юта выслушал его, улыбнулся и умчался играть за сборную их университета в футбол. тогда доён впервые расстроился, что его альма-матер проиграла, но толком не понял, почему, или понимать не хотел.  
а потом, недели две спустя, доён напился в одиночестве, нашел юту в соцсетях и кинул заявку в друзья.  
юта оказался вихрем. доён оказался к этому не готов.

у доёна прошлого раз-два и обчелся. случай из детства о том, как он упал с дерева, не самые приятные школьные годы, успешно смазавшиеся в памяти, попытка подросткового бунта, когда он хотел играть в рок-группе, но мать отвела его за руку на кухню и, серьезно глядя ему в глаза, объяснила, что нужно хорошо учиться и поступить на нормальную специальность, наконец поступление и унылая студенческая жизнь, намекающая на то, что лучше и веселее уже не будет, привыкай.  
юта вывалил на него ворох воспоминаний в первый же месяц их общения, включая стайку бывших разной степени серьезности, и еще что-то про запас оставил. доёну было, в общем-то, все равно, о чем юта ему рассказывает, лишь бы говорил и смотрел ему в глаза - совсем не так, как мать, без этой тоскливой нотки где-то в глубине, - лишь бы доён мог как-то приобщиться к этому прошлому, непонятно живому и трепещущему.  
\- классный ты, - сказал ему однажды юта, и доён в панике замотал головой, ты чего, ты о ком.  
\- только идиот, - добавил юта.

в этом доён целиком и полностью убедился на вечеринке где-то под рождество. джонни позвал кучу народа, притащил откуда-то кучу алкоголя, пообещал, что будет весело. он не соврал: весело было, пока они не начали играть в правду или действие. конечно же, доён постоянно выбирал правду, и конечно же, в один момент юта (он был веселее всех) задал вопрос, от которого доёну захотелось умереть и вознестись на небеса.  
\- кого я бы поцеловал из присутствующих? - тупо переспросил доён, глядя в упор на юту и чувствуя, что к такому его жизнь не готовила. - что это за вопросы такие?  
\- обычные вопросы, - хмыкнул юта. - люди ждут.  
\- наён, - не думая выдавил доён, не отводя взгляда от юты. где-то рядом наён что-то воскликнула, но доён слышал только как бьется сердце где-то в черепной коробке. при первой же возможности и по первому предлогу он выскользнул проветриться куда-то на балкон и осмыслить сам факт своего существования, но и там его настиг юта.  
\- прости, - сказал юта. по его лицу было видно, что на самом деле ему не очень-то и жаль. - я не думал, что ты…  
\- я заметил, что ты не думал, - буркнул доён.  
\- еще не целовался.  
доёну внезапно показалось, что спрыгнуть с пятого этажа - не самая плохая идея. превратиться в лепешку на асфальте, отправиться к праотцам, что угодно, лишь бы не стоять покачивающимся столбом перед ютой точно в самом страшном ночном кошмаре.  
\- ты мне вообще-то нравишься, - сказал юта и снова хмыкнул. - я надеялся, ты назовешь мое имя.  
\- я смотрел на тебя, - еле слышно пробормотал доён, окончательно теряя всю связь с внешним миром. - и думал, за что мне все это.  
юта ему что-то ответил. доён забыл, что, потому что через пару секунд юта уже целовал его, а подсознание доёна радостно коротило: в тот момент он тоже был как юта - живым и настоящим.  
и потом - тоже был. каждый раз, когда юта ему кидал очередной бестолковый стикер в катоке, когда юта широко улыбался, когда юта заставлял его марафонить наруто, и доён засыпал на его плече (возможно, юта из раза в раз безупречно претворял в жизнь какой-то план), когда юта брал его за руку и засовывал себе в карман, когда они целовались по углам.

когда юта сказал, что ему нужно уехать домой (в японию, по семейным обстоятельствам, но ты можешь поехать вместе со мной, бросить все и поехать, это только на первый взгляд страшно, я так однажды сорвался за сыченом в китай, ха-ха, ничего не вышло, ну да, глупо, и сюда я приехал за хансолем, было дело), доён впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя безнадежно пустым и выпотрошенным.  
он не мог ни бросить все, ни объяснить юте, что его мать хочет, чтобы из него вышел какой-то толк, а он устал ее разочаровывать и подводить; что он не его старший брат - надежда семьи, луч солнца в окошке, у него бы хватило смелости и сил на все; что он боится, что станет еще одним именем в послужном списке юты.  
\- ты подумай, - юта похлопал его по плечу.  
доён предпочел агонизировать все свободное время, потому что ничего обдумывать он не собирался.

экран телефона загорается уведомлением. доён не хочет смотреть, что там, но паника за секунду овладевает им и берет свое.  
это всего лишь сообщение о доставке, и доён выдыхает, но ненадолго, потому что страх не отпускает. юта улетает уже на следующей неделе, а он только и может, что листать их совместные фото в галерее и потихоньку удалять их, потому что юта сказал ему жить моментом, и он применяет этот совет на практике как может. момент говорит ему стирать все, что было между ними, чтобы потом, когда он начнет сожалеть, было уже не о чем вспоминать. момент говорит - сдавайся, отказывайся, так проще, так правильнее. ты и так всех уже разочаровал, будет на одного больше, подумаешь. у него тоже будет на одного больше - бывшего. каждому свое, говорит момент.

чем больше фото удаляет доён, тем больше исчезает сам; по кусочку отваливается внешний фасад, обнажая порядком заржавевший остов, все это было выдумкой, игрой воображения, кажется доёну. юта это все придумал, что с доёном весело, что доён классный, а доён поверил.  
юта оказался не вихрем, а настоящим ураганом: ворвался в его пустую жизнь, заполнил ее на пару мгновений, а после лишь развалины и перекати-поле.  
остается последнее фото. доён колеблется, но удаляет и его.

юта приходит к нему спустя три дня игнорирования. в его рюкзаке весело звенят бутылки, а глаза блестят так, что доёну приходится нагонять его в срочном темпе, потому что выставить юту и все сказать он не в состоянии, а на трезвую голову он вывозить всю ситуацию тоже не может.  
\- знаешь, что? - шепчет юта. - я так хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. просто ужасно.  
доён согласен, все это просто ужасно, начиная от того, что темное пиво закончилось и приходится пить светлое, и заканчивая тем, что юта выглядит порядком грустным, но все равно жизни в нем больше, чем в доёне - что с него взять, он же так, обертка человека, - и доён к нему прижимается только чтобы эту жизнь почувствовать, а потом от нее отказаться.  
\- у меня такого ни с кем еще не было, - говорит юта. - я все за кем-то бегал вечно, все мне чего-то не хватало, а с тобой чувствую себя так, как будто больше ничего и не надо. как будто раньше все было монохромным, а теперь - в цвете.  
доён поспешно делает глоток из бутылки и закашливается.  
\- слушай, - говорит он, еле отдышавшись, - мне завтра рано вставать. давай спать.  
спать, конечно, доён не собирается. он до утра разглядывает потолок, будто на нем возможно найти ответы на все вопросы, а на рассвете наконец заходит в папку с недавно удаленными фото и выделяет все, где рядом с ним есть юта, долго смотрит на два варианта “удалить” и “восстановить”, а потом выбирает тот, что справа.

доён не уверен, что поступает правильно.


End file.
